endercraft_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitilexx
Kitilexx was the admin and co-owner of Endercraft. He's held in high regard among the players as being extremely patient, forgiving, and analytical - sometimes to a fault. At the time of the server closing, Kit was the top donator. He was also the primary player investigating the owner _Red_Max_ and his shady business tactics. It was thanks to his efforts and his sacrifice that the players of Endercraft learned of Red's long-running scams and Endercraft was shut down for good. His mother, ZuzuBailey often plays alongside him. She too is well-liked, for both her excellent building abilities and her friendly and altruistic attitude. The positive impact Kit and Zuzu had on the Endercraft players is surpassed by none and equaled by few, if any. We are all thankful for them. History Kitilexx and ZuzuBailey joined Endercraft early 2016. While his mother gravitated to building and basing with other players, Kitilexx lead a life of travel and adventure for some time, occasionally alongside the nomadic Pastor_Glowstone. Eventually, Kitilexx settled down and built Fort Fluffybuns, which was a large mountaintop castle. Kitilexx planned for it to be used as a battle arena for players. Sadly, it was never completed. Due to its proximity to the center of the world, it was easy to find. Many griefers stumbled across and attacked it. Fort Fluffybuns met its final demise when the owner _Red_Max_ using his Bombshell account blew it off of the mountaintop completely. Only ruins remain now, overgrown and tattered. It is often used as a navigational landmark for travelers now. However, a strange phenomenon has taken place near Fort Fluffybuns. Many large obsidian pillars have risen from the earth into a bizarre pseudo-grid. Their purpose is yet to be learned. Kitilexx has not worked on any buildings so large ever since. However, he has often worked alongside nearly every player helping them build, mine, or explore. Sensible and well-liked, he became staff and worked his way up quickly. When tacman88_ stepped down as admin, Kitilexx was eventually handed the position. While still a moderator, Kitilexx was blackmailed by _Red_Max_'s various personas to build a new base for The Disorder with the help of RavingBunnny3 and RHD99 While working on it, Kit noticed several instances of these accounts having access to information that only an opped player could have. This was when Kitilexx began to suspect _Red_Max_ of using alternate accounts for blackmailing purposes. Later on, when Kitilexx became admin he used his new powers to investigate further and discover the truth about _Red_Max_ and his accounts. While Red took many precautions to prevent Kit from discovering his secret, he underestimated Kit's understanding of game commands and code which far surpassed the skills of tacman88_. It is thanks to Kitilexx the players were given the truth at long last, and were able to leave Endercraft behind. He has also been a large facilitator in maintaining contact among the players and continues to help with and play alongside them on the various Minecraft servers the group still visits.